Un héros est tombé
by Apollo16
Summary: David a perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, un meilleur ami, un frère.


Je ne pouvais toujours pas croire qu'il était mort, cela semblait tellement irréel, mon meilleur ami ne pouvait pas se trouver dans le cercueil juste devant moi, mon frère ne pouvait pas être celui qu'on allait enterrer très bientôt comme tant d'autres soldats tombés au front.

Je regardais autour de moi pour me rendre compte que le reste de l'équipe y compris Don était dans le même état que moi. La douleur semblait insupportable et sans fin.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir plus tenté de le retenir, de ne pas l'avoir empêché d'aller dans cet enfer, mais quelque part au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que de toute façon, il était bien trop têtu et ne m'aurait pas écouté.

Un prêtre parlait mais je n'écoutais pas, je me demandais encore pourquoi il était là, Colby n'était pas connu pour être un fervent religieux, mais la douleur de la perte de mon meilleur ami me fit oublier cette interrogation.

Son unité aussi était présente pour lui rendre un dernier hommage, un des soldats prit la parole, je l'avais déjà vu au moment du départ de Colby mais une fois encore les mots prononcés n'atteignirent pas mes oreilles, finalement le jeune soldat se recula de l'estrade, et comme pour tout enterrement militaire, des coups de fusils furent tirée, 21 coups, je sursautais à chacun d'eux, et finalement je sentis les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, pour la première fois.

Puis des militaires plièrent le drapeau américains, ils le remirent à la famille la plus proche de Colby, c'est-à-dire sa sœur Lisa qui venait tout juste d'avoir 20 ans et qui venait de perdre l'homme qui l'avait élevé les dix dernières années, les larmes coulaient sans retenue le long de ses joues, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette vue. J'avais promis à mon meilleur ami de prendre soin d'elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, mais je m'étais toujours dit que ça n'arriverait pas, je n'aurais pas dû.

L'enterrement pris fin et je posais une main sur l'épaule de Lysa, elle tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux rempli de tristesse et de souffrance me rappelèrent encore ce que j'avais perdu de plus précieux, un meilleur ami, un frère. Je dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Lui demandais-je en chuchotant de peur de briser le silence.

-Je voudrais rester un peu.

J'hochais la tête, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait même si je n'aimais pas trop cet endroit.

Je m'éloignais un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace et fut étonné de voir l'un des hommes de l'unité se dirigeait vers moi, derrière son regard droit se cachait une profonde tristesse, et je le jalousait d'avoir passait les six dernier mois avec celui que je considérais comme mon frère.

-Il m'a demandé de vous donner ça.

Il me tendit une lettre je la regardais quelques instant surprit avant de la prendre et de le remercier d'un léger signe de tête. Il s'éloigna et j'ouvris l'enveloppe, je reconnu aussitôt l'écriture de Colby.

« Salut David,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je ne rentrerais pas. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, mais tu sais ce que c'est on ne peut pas toujours, mais crois moi, j'ai tout fait pour. Je suis désolé, je sais ce que c'est de perdre un partenaire, et la dernière chose que je voulais c'est que tu souffres, toi et le reste de l'équipe.

Je veux que tu dises à Lysa à quel point je suis fier d'elle, je l'ai vu grandir et devenir une magnifique jeune femme, elle fera de grande chose, dis-lui de réaliser tous ces rêves même les plus fous, je n'ai pas eu cette chance et je veux qu'elle l'ait. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je l'aimerais toujours.

Je veux que tu acceptes le soutient de l'équipe, et que ma mort ne vous éloigne pas, vous aurez besoin les uns des autres, même si tu penses pouvoir passer à travers tout ça seul crois en mon expérience tu ne pourras pas.

Tu auras bientôt un nouveau partenaire, ne lui mène pas trop la vie dure, tu auras besoin de lui.

Voilà, fait gaffe à toi, je ne veux pas te revoir avant au moins quarante ans.

Colby GRANGER »

Je ne pensais pas que mon partenaire était du genre à écrire des lettres mais ce n'est pas grave quelque part j'étais soulagé d'avoir eu le droit à ce dernier au revoir.

-Il t'a écrit ?

La voix de Lisa me surprit.

-Pas toi. Demandai-je trouvant ça bizarre Colby et Lysa avaient toujours été très proches.

-Non, il savait que je n'aimais pas ce genre de chose.

-Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était fier de toi, et que tu n'oublies pas de réaliser tes rêves.

Lisa sourit à travers ces larmes, ces mots venant de son frère valait plus que tout l'or d monde.

-On rentre ?

Elle hocha la tête et je la raccompagna à l'appartement quelle partagé avec Colby, elle me proposa de rester manger et j'acceptais volontiers. Pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche j'errais dans l'appartement et sur le buffet une photo attira mon regard, dessus Colby et moi, on riait comme des gamin et soudain le discours du jeune soldat me revint come si je l'avais enregistré à mon insu :

« Un Grand homme est tombé, un homme dont notre nation peut être fier. Aujourd'hui un héros est tombé. »

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans mon esprit.

Un héros était tombé.

Colby.

**FIN**

**En hommages à tous les hommes et femmes qui se sont battus et qui se battent pour la liberté des peuples, qui n'hésitent pas à sacrifier leurs vies pour d'autres, à leur famille et amis qui les soutiennent et parfois doivent supporter leur perte. On peut être fier d'eux, ils peuvent l'être aussi.**


End file.
